


Episode 16: Legends of the Hidden Temple

by hippothebrave



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Rewrite [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon Rewrite, Eobard Thawne's original time period, Game Shows, Gen, Legends Rewrite, The Future, Virtual Season/Series, and I mean REALLY bad jokes, annoying game show hosts, legends of tomorrow season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippothebrave/pseuds/hippothebrave
Summary: The last spear piece has been located, in Hollywood, 2200 C.E.--but it's going to take some work to get it.Ladies, gentlemen, and honored guests, welcome to the latest episode of...Time Traveler TV????(Episode 16 of a full 22-episode rewrite of season 2 - the same broad story arc, but rewritten episodes).





	1. Chapter 1

_PREVIOUSLY ON LEGENDS OF TOMORROW:_

_ “Lily -” Stein stops, glancing through the window where Lily could be seen. “- that young woman...she didn’t exist before. She’s a time aberration.” _

_ … _

_ Lily stumbles back, out of Stein’s grasp. “I’m not... I’m not real? Is that what this is about?” _

_ … _

_ Ray speaks up. “I know Lily finding out she’s an aberration is important, but I think we should also be talking about how Snart is alive and working with the Legion?” _

_.. _

_ “Do you think it’s possible that they brainwashed him?” Stein asks. “As they did with Captain Hunter?” _

_ Sara presses her lips together. She doesn’t know which she’d prefer. “I don’t know, but we’re going to find out what’s going on, and next time we meet him, we’ll be ready.” _

 

**SCENE: the bridge of the Waverider**

The crew, except for STEIN, are casually lounging around the bridge. SARA is draped across the captain’s chair, RIP and RAY are sprawled on the bench-like structures, AMAYA is sitting and reading The Two Towers with JAX looking over her shoulder, and MICK is sitting on the floor eating chips, leaning his head on a chair, with O!LEN cross-legged beside him.

LILY rushes in and says, “Guys! I’ve found the last spear piece, and you won’t believe where it is!”

Sara sits up, saying, “Oh, thank god, _finally_. Where is it?”

Lily says, “Hollywood, year 2200. Gideon said it’s the holofilm--holographic film--capital of the world!”

“Maybe this time we’ll dress as movie stars,” Amaya says, putting her book down and sitting up with an interested look.

Stein walks in. Lily takes one look at him, then, biting her lip, turns away and walks out. Stein looks as if he wants to follow, then stops himself, and turns to the crew. They all look at him.

Sara observes, “Still mad about the whole aberration thing, huh?”

Stein replies, dismissive because of his own worry, “I’m sure she’ll get over it.”

Jax says, “I’m not too sure about that, Grey.”

Stein glares at him, clearly not as calm as he is acting.

Jax continues, “...It’s your call, I guess? I don’t know. I think you should talk to her.”

“Jefferson, when _you_ have a child, I’ll be happy to accept your advice. Until then, please leave me to my business, and I’ll leave you to yours!” He walks out of the room as well, in the opposite direction as Lily.

“I’ll go get them to come back for the mission,” Amaya says, and goes to follow.

“Well, in the meantime,” Sara says. “2200s Hollywood, here we come!”

The Waverider makes a jump and arrives in completely black darkness.

“Okay then, that’s not weird at all,” Jax says, looking out the window.

“Still, we should go,” Sara says decisively. “Though maybe someone should stay behind in case we need a quick exit –”

Ray and Rip both simultaneously say, “I’ll stay.”

“Wait, what?” Sara asks.

Ray begins, “You need me on the ship more than you need me out there--” while Rip starts, “I’ll stay out of the way and help the team from here--” They are both talking on top of each other.

Sara rolls her eyes and says, “You can _both_ stay on the ship until you _get over yourselves_ , okay? Everyone else, let’s go!”

The rest of the crew follows her out of the room.

 

**CUT TO: Sara, Jax, Stein, Lily, Amaya, Mick, and O!Len heading out of the ship, into pitch-black darkness.**

Amaya asks, “Where _are_ we?”

Suddenly, flashing lights and blaring, obnoxious music erupts, seemingly out of nowhere, and the Legends find themselves in the center of a stadium, with a vast audience looking down at them. They see two strangely dressed people [the hosts] standing on a screen-lined stage, gesturing at them and proclaiming, accompanied by the roar of the crowd, “Let’s all give a _biiiiiig_ welcome to… the LEGENDS OF TOMORROW!”

_INTRO SEQUENCE OF LEGENDS OF TOMORROW - narrated obnoxiously by the two hosts._

“After destroying the Time Masters, this wacky group of misfits and outcasts has been trawling the timeline, protecting it from Time Aberrations! Recently, they’ve been on a _new_ quest: to find _all the pieces_ of the _Speeear of Destiny_ , before the _Legion of Doom_ can use it to _rewrite the timeline_ ! But remember--don’t call them heroes! _Theeeeeey’re_ LEGENDS!”

 

**CUT TO: the stadium.**

The Legends stand in shock, looking disgusted.

“Who writes this crap?” Mick asks.  

“No kidding,” Oculus!Len mutters.

The two hosts are standing on a raised stage, surrounded by screens to form an announcer’s box, and are both doing jazz hands in the Legends’ direction. The cheering crowd flickers--it is made entirely of holograms.

The woman says, “For those of you watching us at home and joining us via holofilm, I’m Mildrithe--”

The man continues, “aaand I’m Ethelred!”

MILDRITHE says, “Our guests--and new viewers--must be confused, huh?”

ETHELRED says, “Well, Mildrithe, we don’t want that!”

Jax says sarcastically, “No, of course not.”

Ethelred: “We here at _Time Traveler TV ™_  are a game show--”

Oculus!Len looks sourly at Mick and drawls, “I hadn’t guessed.”

Mick crosses his arms and looks away from O!Len.

Ethelred: “--but not _just any_ game show! Isn’t that right, Mildrithe!”

Mildrithe picks up with, “That’s right, Ethelred! By collecting artifacts of unknown properties, we bring _time travelers_ together from _all over_ the timestream, to work together to regain those items!”

The Legends look skeptical.

Now Ethelred: “For today’s show, we have something _really special:_ the _last piece_ of the _Spear of Destiny!_ ”

There is a loud, fake gasp from the holographic audience. The Legends trade glances.

Mildrithe announces, “But we can’t just give it to them, can we?”

The fake crowd boos and hisses, but Mick loudly says, “Sure you could. We ain’t stopping you.”

Ethelred ignores him and says, “Of course not! And that’s why the Legends will have to work their way through _obstacles_ and _challenges_ to find it--at the center of _the Labyrinth_!”

Stein perks up and says, “A _Labyrinth_? Ah! A game of wits, then!” Lily crosses her arms and huffs.

Mildrithe continues where Ethelred left off with, “No superpowers will be allowed, of course, for added fun, and all questions will be adapted to your team’s temporal origin point. So! What do our contestants have to say?”

Sara sighs, looking exasperated, and says, “I guess we’ll play along, if we get the spear piece at the end of it.”

There’s a loud noise, like an alarm. An unknown script begins scrolling across the screens that make up the walls of the box. Mildrithe and Ethelred look at it delightedly, then look at each other, and then turn back at the Legends.

“Good news, contestants!” Ethelred squeals.

Mildrithe says, “The game has just become a _little more interesting_.”

Ethelred continues, “It seems the _other team_ has arrived!”

Sara steps forward, frowning. “Other team? What other team are we talking about?”

Amaya says, “You didn’t say anything about another team!”

“Oh!” Mildrithe says, affecting clearly fake surprise. “Didn’t we mention?”

Ethelred continues, “This _is_ a game show, of course, and that means competition! And now, to introduce _your_ competition: _theeeee_ LEGION! OF! DOOM!”

A wall pulls back, revealing the Legion of Doom standing there, looking aggravated. Eobard is scowling.

“Oh god,” Sara says.

“Tell me about it,” Eobard retorts.

They glare at each other witheringly.

“And just to make it a little more interesting, you won’t just be competing for _one_ spear piece, but _all_ of them!” Mildrithe announces.

“Wait, what? No!” Sara exclaims.

“Ray and Rip are guarding them!” Lily says. “You can’t just take them!”

O!Len comments, “Sounds to me like they already have.”

“Look to your left,” Mildrithe commands.

A screen near the hosts begins playing an image: Ray and Rip are sulking in the library. Behind them, the spear pieces slowly lift up in tractor beams. Neither Ray nor Rip notice.

“Seriously?” Sara asks no one in particular. “I leave for ten minutes…”

“Let me ask you again - this is the team you’re choosing to stick with? Really?” O!Len asks Mick.

Queen Bee laughs scornfully. “Pathetic.”

L!Len arches an eyebrow and drawls, “And yet they keep beating you.”

“They won’t get _our_ pieces –” she starts, annoyed, only for the image to show another set of spear pieces also being lifted by tractor beams.

“Well, it appears we will be participating after all,” Darhk says.

“Oh, and there’s one last thing,” Mildrithe chirps.

“What _now_?” Jax asks, scowling.

“To make sure you don’t just phone it in –” Ethelred says, then pauses as a canned laugh track plays. “- we’ll be taking a hostage from each team. Our viewers at home have spoken: Queen Bee from the Legion of Doom, and Sara Lance from the Legends of Tomorrow!”

“Wait, no!” Jax exclaims.

“You can’t do that –” Stein says.

“Sara’s our _leader_ –” Amaya says.

“Surely someone less vital to the team!” Stein adds.

Eobard shrugs and says, “Eh. We’re good.”

Queen Bee stares at him. “Excuse me? ‘We’re good’?! I should be in the game! I’m a _queen_!”

O!Len looks at Mick and simply says, “They’re playing you for a fool, Mick. And it’s _working_.”

Mick grunts, “Shut up.”

“It’s decided!” Mildrithe announces, ignoring them. “But the teams are still _much_ too uneven!”

Ethelred continues, “We’ll need another hostage from the Legends, don’t you think, Mildrithe?”

Mildrithe: “I do think, Ethelred.”

O!Len scoffs, “I couldn’t tell.”

The Legends protest.

Lily takes a breath, looks at a totally unsuspecting Stein, then steps forward. “I’ll be the hostage.”

“What!” Stein cries. “No, no--not you!”

“Why not?” Lily asks. “I’m just an aberration, aren’t I? I’m not ‘vital to the team’ at all.”

Stein puts his arms in the air. “ _Fine_ , then, have it your way,” he says. “You can take care of yourself.”

“Alright, then!” Ethelred says brightly. “Let us--”

“Hang on a second!” Eobard interrupts brashly. “ _Technically_ , the numbers are still uneven. They should give up another hostage.”

The Legends protest again, and their comments are waved away by the hosts.

Mildrithe: “Oh, Eobard. You’ve always been _such_ a rules-monger.”

“Wait,” Darhk says. “He’s ‘always been’? Are you saying--”

“Yeah,” Eobard says, grimacing. “Welcome to my original timeline. There’s no place like home.”

Ethelred announces, “Time for the game to begin!”

 

**CUT to the first room of the game, a blank room with walls made from screens and speakers inset in the ceiling.**

Stein, Jax, Amaya, Mick, and O!Len are all within. O!Len is lounging against a wall.

“All right,” Stein says, rubbing his hands together. “Obviously, _I_ should be the leader of this expedition.”

The others look skeptical, particularly Jax. “How’s it obvious?” Jax asks.

“I might say that logic puzzles are a specialty of mine,” he says smugly.

O!Len rolls his eyes and says, “ _Ugh_. Why are you still here, Mick?”

Mick tells him, “Shut up.”

Stein blinks. “Sorry, what was that, Mr. Rory?”

“Nothing,” he grunts. “Only logical, got it. You got any idea of when this dumb game’s gonna start, or what?”

Stein replies primly, “No more than you do, Mr. Rory. But cheer up! It’s just a game, after all.” He’s clearly nervous, but trying to stay cheerful.

“Let’s have a look at our hostages!” Mildrithe’s voice rings out, and a wall-screen flickers to life, showing a creaky metal cage filled with the hostages dangling over a small man-made volcano, filled with a vat of what appears to be lava.

Zoom on Stein’s face, looking utterly horrified.

 

**SCENE: the hostage room.**

The hostages are sitting in a gray, dull-looking room resembling a doctor’s waiting room. Elevator muzak plays in the background. There is a coffee table in the middle, with loud future fashion magazines strewn across it, and a row of chairs against the walls on either side, facing each other. Two televisions are on the walls above the chairs, showing inane future ads. Sara and Lily are sitting next to each other, and Queen Bee is sitting across from them, reading one of the magazines, with a cover advertising the season’s new must-have cybernetic implants. They are ridiculously ugly.

Lily leans her head back, and whispers loudly, “Sara?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m going to die. Of _boredom_.”

Queen Bee flips a page of her magazine, scowling.

 

**CUT to: the first game room.**

back to the Legends. The wall-screen showing the hostages slides open, revealing two separate paths. In the middle, a sign announces,

_“WHY NOT TRY THIS RIDDLE ON FOR SIZE?_

_EITHER WAY WILL GET YOU TO YOUR PRIZE.”_

Mick cranes his head into the two paths. “Hey, I think these two end up in the same room.”

“Huh,” Stein comments. “This must be a classical, unicursal labyrinth.”

Jax says, “English, Grey!”

“Only one path to the center,” Amaya translates, “instead of one that branches off.”

They look at her.

“I like logic puzzles, too.”

They move forward through the two halls. As soon as they enter the next room, the wall slams shut again behind them, closing the room. There is a sign in the middle, with five different colors (red, yellow, blue, green, purple):

“ _CHOOSE YOUR COLOR. CHOOSE IT WELL._

_AS WE TRACE TWO PATHS IN PARALLEL.”_

“So we pick a color,” Jax says

Stein frowns at the sign. ““No, no, Jax; that’s far too straightforward. Labyrinths are tricky. Look, the syllable count is off by two, and there’s a sentence fragment--”

Jax raises his eyebrows. “Grey, I’m pretty sure they’re just bad poets.”

O!Len drawls, “You’re wasting _ti-ime_ …”

Amaya says, “Professor Stein, speed is of the essence. We _can’t_ allow the Legion to get the full spear!”

“Ms. Jiwe, I know very well what the stakes are, but we need to do this _well_!” Stein exclaims, clearly stressed. “Who knows what the price will be to our hostages if we get this wrong!”

“You know what, never mind,” Amaya says, then shouts, “Blue!”

The door opens, and a map appears on one of the screens, showing a blinking blue dot in a box--the Legends. There is a blinking yellow dot on the opposite side. Stein looks at Amaya in surprise.

Jax grins and says, “Huh. ‘What is your favorite color?’ What’s the next question gonna be, ‘What is your quest?’”

Amaya furrows her brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jax says, “Oh, you’re going to _love_ Monty Python.”

“Let’s go already!” Stein calls out.

 

**CUT to: the Legion, in a similar room, only mirrored--they are approaching from the other side of the Labyrinth.**

Darhk says, “I don’t like yellow.”

Eobard snaps, “It doesn’t matter! We just had to pick a color for the team!”

L!Len says, “I liked blue better.”

Eobard: “ _Oh my god_.”

 

**CUT to: the hostage room.**

Sara and Lily are ‘furtively’ discussing escape plans.

Sara: “We need to get to the Waverider somehow--”

Lily: “But how do we get through security?”

Sara: “Well, we need to leave at some point. They might keep us for who knows how long--”

Lily: “I hate this place!”

Queen Bee looks over her magazine. She has clearly been listening the entire time. She says, “If you can get me to my ship, I can break you through the security.”

Lily and Sara start: who didn’t think she was listening. Sara turns to look at Queen Bee with a considering look and says, too casually: “What was that?”

 

**CUT to: Team Legends.**

In the next room, there is a sign proclaiming:

“ _UNLESS YOU WISH FOR YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE,_

 _TELL US, WHAT KIND OF BAGEL CAN FLY?_ ”

Stein looks at the sign blankly. “What the he--”

 

**CUT to: Team Legion.**

Eobard says, “--the hell?’

Darhk says, “Thawne, aren’t you from this time period? Shouldn’t you know this?”

Eobard disdainfully says, “You think I _watched_ this trash?”

The speakers erupt with canned booing and jeering.

Eobard calls out, “Oh, shut up! You don’t even have a _real crowd_!”

L!Len, who has been silent in the corner, finally speaks up. “Maybe... a ‘ _plane bagel’_?”

The door slides open. They stare at it for a moment. Darhk finally says, “Oh god, that’s stupid.”

 

**CUT to: Team Legends.**

They are furiously debating the meaning of the couplet.

“But bagels can’t fly!” Amaya is insisting. “Therefore the answer has to be none.”

“There must be a secret pattern in here somewhere,” Stein says, examining the wall. “I refuse to believe this is based on knowledge that we can’t even _deduce_ –”

“Onion?” Jax says. “Pumpernickel? Cinnamon raisin?”

“We’re not going to succeed by listing types of bagels, Jefferson!” Stein snaps.

“This whole thing is making me hungry,” Mick grumbles, leaning on the wall.

“‘This whole thing’ is _idiotic_ ,” Oculus!Len says to Mick. “ _This_ is what you’re giving up everything we had for? This stupid quest and these stupid people?”

The wall-screen showing the blinking lights abruptly erupts with color, and Mildrithe and Ethelred’s voices boom from the speakers--Mildrithe squeals, “Congrats to the LEGION OF DOOM, who has just passed through Trial 1!” and Ethelred adds, “You’d better hurry, LEGENDS OF TOMORROW, if you want to get to the prize! Hee hee hee!”

“How did they get it so quickly?” Amaya says. “I _told_ you we shouldn’t have wasted so much time picking a color!”

“Guys?” Jax says nervously. “Does anyone else think that the walls are getting closer?”

The lengthwise walls are indeed closing in on them. “Uh-oh,” O!Len says mockingly.

 

**CUT to: Team Legion.**

They have reached another fake split in the maze. Eobard sneers, “This whole farce is boring me. I can get to the spear pieces, _fast_.” He speeds forward, then slams into a force field.

Ethelred announces cheerfully, “All contestants, please note that using superpowers is cheating!”

Mildrithe continues, “Remember, we know you’re a speedster, Eobard!”

Ethelred: “Since the Legion has attempted to cheat, the Legends will receive a hint.”

“Seriously?!” Darhk asks Eobard.

Eobard glares murderously at him. “As if you wouldn’t have tried it!”

L!Len asks mildly, “Can we just keep on going?” He looks bored, as if he’s developing a headache from his companions’ bickering.

 

**CUT to: Team Legends.**

Mildrithe informs them, “LEGENDS OF TOMORROW, this is your hint: if the other side you want to see, humor always is your key!”

The walls grumble ominously as they close in, turning the room into a rapidly thinning hallway. Stein is nearest the wall that will slide open, Jax is nearest the wall they came through, and Amaya, Mick, and O!Len are standing throughout.

“This hint is ridiculous,” Stein says, wringing his hands. “There must be some sort of secret – after all, this _is_ a labyrinth; there must be some sort of logic here. Maybe something about the scansion of the poem – or perhaps – does anyone know the etymology of ‘humor’?”

“Grey, get a move on,” Jax says. “Stop overthinking it! It’s just a joke!”

“Don’t be absurd, Jefferson,” Stein says, becoming more and more visibly stressed. “There has to be a puzzle in here somewhere, something that runs on logic! Some sort of reasonable connection! A thrown bagel? A bagel eaten by a bird?”

O!Len looks slightly concerned and glances at Mick, who is still standing there, arms crossed, apparently unworried by the thought of their impending doom. “You’d better hurry,” he advises, but no one hears him. Mick just grunts.

“Bagel can fly,” Jax mutters. “Bagel can fly, bagel can – wait. Wait, I’ve got it! It’s a _plane_ bagel!”

The wall by Stein slides open--but the lengthwise walls continue closing in.

“Run!” Amaya shouts. Stein, Mick, Amaya, and O!Len race through, but as Jax runs from the other side, his old injury trips him and he falls. Stein realizes that Jax is missing and spins around, his eyes widening at the sight of Jax on the ground, and he shouts, “Jefferson!”

“Grey!”

The wall slams shut, blocking off the view of Jax, on the ground, reaching out an arm.

There is deafening silence. Stein turns back to the rest of the Legends, who are looking at him. On the wall-screen before them, the hostages’ cage reappears, this time with Jax.

Stein is frazzled and off-balance. He weakly says, “...Well, I suppose we have no choice but to… keep on going. Shall we?”

“Professor,” Amaya says, looking deeply concerned.

“We have to win this maze,” Stein says firmly, glancing at the cage. “We have no other option.”

Not looking at anyone, he moves forward to the next room.

 

**CUT to: the hostages.**

All three are talking and leaning over the coffee table. Queen Bee is reapplying her lipstick with a hand mirror, and glancing at Sara and Lily over it.

“All right,” Sara says quietly, “We’ll have a temporary truce and act as a team, at least until we can get to the ships--”

“--at which point we will split up. Yes, I got that,” Queen Bee says, snapping her mirror shut. “Are you done yet? I think I see our chance coming.”

As she speaks, a guard pushes Jax in and has him scanned--a red laser goes up and down like a barcode--and his shape appears in the hostage cage, as shown on the televisions on the walls. The guard shoves Jax into the room--Jax says, “Hey!” before Lily pulls him aside and motions for him to be quiet.

Queen Bee strolls up to the guard coyly. “Hello there,” she says seductively, leaning in close to him.

“I’m not –” the guard says sternly, but before he can finish, Queen Bee punches the guard in the face. The guard collapses.

“There, that’s done,” Queen Bee says brightly. “Now let’s go before the alarms go off!”

Sara stares at Queen Bee in disbelief. “Seriously? _That_ was your plan? _I_ could have done that!”

Queen Bee shrugs. “Yes, you could have, but you didn’t. And you aren’t going to go back on your word and break our little truce, now are you?”

Sara glares at her. “Jax, you okay?”

“Yeah, the walls stopped the second I was out of sight,” Jax says, shaking his head. “You sure teaming up with Miss Honey over there’s a good idea?”

“We don’t have much of a choice,” Lily says. “There are too many unknowns out there.”

“Are you done yet?” Queen Bee says poisonously, sauntering out.

The Legends follow.

“This way to the docking bay,” Sara says, nodding at a sign, and the team heads out.

 

**CUT to: Team Legends.**

They are standing at yet another sign, looking confused. The sign says:

“ _A FROG THERE WAS DRIVING FROM TOWN TO TOWN._

 _BUT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN HIS OLD CAR BROKE DOWN?_ ”

Stein is looking increasingly upset. “How could anyone possibly know this?”

Amaya doesn’t look impressed, either with Stein or with the question, though it’s clear she’s running through possibilities in her head.

Oculus!Len is snickering. “Man, _that’s_ an old one. Remember when we went to France? You punched me in the face for that one.”

Mick glances at Len, remembering the incident. “The car got ‘toad’ away,” he says gruffly.

The wall slams open. Stein stares at Mick in shock--half at Mick getting it, and half at himself, for _not_ getting it. “Well done, Mr. Rory,” he says.

“Whatever,” Mick says, and leads the way out.

 

**CUT to: the hostages.**

The hostages are walking to the docking bay. As the others pull ahead, Jax notices that Lily is falling behind and he falls behind as well. “Hey, what’s up?” he asks.

Lily looks at him thoughtfully. “Jax?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you say that I--that an aberration is just a problem with the timeline?”

Jax pauses. “I’m guessing you’re not talking about the sort of aberration where someone goes back in time and gives a bunch of Vikings a laser-powered axe.”

“No, not really - wait, did that actually happen?”

“Let’s go back to you,” Jax says hastily. “What’re you really asking?”

Lily sighs. “I just - I don’t _feel_ like a fake person, and I don’t want… I don’t want to be fixed--repaired--whatever it is you do to make sure that aberrations don’t happen. But--Dad didn’t even know me. I don’t _want_ to not exist, but I don’t want to mess up the entire timeline either.” She shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know. Dad said he wanted to protect me, but I know how he feels about his duty to the timeline. You’re closest with him. What do you think?”

Jax pauses to consider, then says, “I don’t think you’re a fake person, and I’m _sure_ Stein doesn’t think so either. Let’s start with that.”

Lily smiles a little.

“Second off - we’ve been having a whole argument about when it is and isn’t okay to change the timeline,” Jax says, clearly thinking about it and reaching conclusions as he speaks. “Keeping the timeline the way it is and keeping good things from happening - we did that in New Zealand. It didn’t make any of us feel great. And then there were other times, like in Argentina, where we decided that we had to do something, even if we couldn’t fix anything major.”

“So - what’s your conclusion?”

Jax nods, reaching a decision. “It doesn’t matter if you started out as an aberration, Lily. We won’t let you be erased from the timeline.”

“Thanks,” Lily says. “I just hope that Dad thinks the same way.”

“I’m sure he does,” Jax says. “But I think it doesn’t really matter what I say. You need to talk to him, because you won’t feel right about it until you do.”

“You’re probably right,” Lily says, but she’s obviously cheered up. “Thanks, Jax.”

“Anytime.”

 

**SCENE: the docking bay.**

The Legends reach the docking bay and come across Ray and Rip, standing outside the Waverider and arguing while holding tools.

Sara walks over to them, crossing her arms and lifts her eyebrows. “Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you two here.”

“Uh,” Rip says. “I don’t suppose attempting an explanation will help.”

Sara purses her lips. “I _really_ don’t think it will.,” she says, though she’s clearly a bit amused by the situation. “What are you doing now?”

Ray polishes a screwdriver on his Star Trek T-shirt. “Unfortunately, it looks like when they took the spear pieces while we were, uh, distracted, they also took some parts out of of each ship. We’ve been trying to repair the Waverider and make her functional again.”

“And until we’re done,” Rip says bitterly, “we’re stuck here.”

Sara folds her arms and gives them both a _look_.

“It’s _mostly_ not our fault!” Ray protests. “I mean…if you look at it from a certain perspective…”

Sara continues _look_ ing at them.

“That isn’t the issue,” Rip says.“In my opinion, Miss – forgive me, _Captain_ Lance – in my opinion, once the spear pieces have been parceled out, the stolen ship parts will be used as prizes for another game--and then another--and then another. I’ve been to this time period, unfortunately; middling, two-bit shows like this one won’t let go of entertainment targets so easily.”

“So we’re stuck,” Queen Bee says. “Very well. That just means we need to get the parts back. Do any of you have a plan, or do I have to do all the work here?”

Rip looks coldly at Queen Bee, moves away, and says to Sara, “What is _she_ doing here?”

Sara glances at Queen Bee and says, “We made a _brief_ truce in order to get here.” She turns to Queen Bee. “Speaking of which, truce is officially over. We’re at the ships.” She nods at the Legion ship. “Good luck with your defunct time bubble.”

“Don’t play games,” Queen Bee snaps. “You want out of here as badly as I do. I am a _queen_ , not some _pawn_ to be used in a game. I want out, you want out, and as much as I dislike the idea, working together is the best way to do that.”

Jax says, “Why in the world would we trust you after what you did to Rip?”

Queen Bee sneers. “I don’t even have my amulet! The hosts took it as part of their idiotic no-superpowers rule. Let me be perfectly clear: unlike certain of my companions, I am neither _insane_ nor _stupid_. At the moment, we have the same goal, which is to not be stuck here in this miserable game show a moment longer, and so our interests are aligned. The second our interests are no longer aligned, I will be certain to betray you without a second thought, but at the moment, that’s just not the case. Now do we have an agreement?”

“Without your amulet, it would seem that you’re useless to us,” Rip says, glaring at her.

“I think we should work together,” Lily says firmly. “She’s right – she’s got no reason to stab us in the back right now, and it’s better to have her helping us than working against us.”

Ray makes a face. “I’m with Lily. Jax?”

“I think we can keep an eye on her,” Jax says. “There’s enough of us, after all.”

“Rip?” Sara asks.

Rip presses his lips together, clearly unhappy. “I defer to your decision, Captain Lance.”

“Fine,” Sara says, annoyed by his non-answer. “In that case, we’ll extend the truce until our ‘interests are no longer aligned.’” The last part is said mimicking Queen Bee’s pompousness. “That being said, we still have no idea where to get anything.”

“Well, Rip said he’d been here before,” Jax says. “Rip, can you figure out where to go?”

Rip looks surprised to be asked, then thinks about it. After a second he brightens. “Yes,” he says, “Yes, I do think I remember. Follow me.”

Rip walks ahead, and they step onto a busy street.

 

**SCENE: Team Legends.**

Stein, Mick, O!Len, and Amaya are facing a room in which the floor breaks off in the middle, so that there are two strips of floor: one at the end they came through and the other at end they need to go to, with a cavernous drop in the middle. Scattered throughout the floor-less area are stones, on rocky columns, held up in a force field. Stein crouches down and examines the drop, putting his hand through the force field and dropping a pebble from one of the closer stones--it indeed only holds up rocks, not people. There is a tiny _tink_ as the pebble falls to the depths. The sign opposite them says,

“ONCE YOU REACH THE OTHER SIDE,

GETTING HERE’S AN EASY RIDE.”

Stein looks up, and gleefully says, “Oh, look! Extendable bridges!” These bridges are folded beneath the floor.

Mick grunts, “Yeah, but you can only extend ‘em when you’re on the other side. See the sign, Professor?” Next to the sign, there is a lever, inside a box.

Stein stutters, “But--but how can we get there?”

O!Len rolls his eyes and says, “How do you _think_ ? That’s the _test_ , stupid.”

Mick says, “Right. That’s the test.”

Stein groans, and puts his head in his hands.

Amaya grins. “That’s _ace_.” She leaps onto one stone, which suddenly begins to crumble. She hops to another one, which remains steady.

“Miss Jiwe!” Stein exclaims. “Be _careful_!”

Amaya simply says, “Huh.”

O!Len is now sitting on another rock. “Seems steady enough to me,” he drawls, then hops to his feet and walks casually on air back to Mick’s side. “Mick, seriously. Why are you in this mess? You don’t belong here, risking your neck to be a _hero_ . Life’s too precious to be just-- _thrown aside_. Trust me. I should know.”

Mick quietly says to him, “If I don’t belong here, where do I belong?”

O!Len immediately says, “With me. The _living_ me, in the Legion. C’mon, Mick. You and me against the world, remember? Or is that something else you’ve given up for these heroes?”

Mick turns away.

O!Len looks upset.

Amaya is slightly further along, but now she’s hesitating between two stones. One is off to the side, but larger and flatter, and the other is smaller and farther away, but closer to the other side. They both seem about as good as the other. “Any ideas?” she calls.

“The farther one!” Stein says instantly. “It’s closer to the other side, and then you can extend the bridges.”

Mick thinks, then says, “Nah.”

Stein looks baffled. “Sorry?”.

“I said, nah, as in, ‘you’re wrong.’” Mick responds. “Go to the closer one, Amaya. ’s bigger, so it’ll be easier to jump off of. Looks steadier, too.”

Amaya hesitates, then jumps to the closer rock. As she brushes past, the farther stone crumbles.

“Oh my god,” Stein whispers to himself. “I--I would have sent her there--oh god--”

O!Len reaches out for Mick. “Mick, _please._ You deserve a better, _longer_ life than gallivanting around the timestream with these guys. We were never meant to be heroes. You keep this up, Mick, and you won’t be a hero. You won’t even be a legend. You’ll just be dead.”

Mick checks to make sure Stein isn’t watching and hisses, “I don’t want to talk to you about this. Not right now.”

“If not now, when?” O!Len demands.

Amaya is about to reach the other side. She calls out, “This would be a _lot_ easier with my amulet!” As she leaps to the last rock, it starts to crumble beneath her feet.

“Amaya!!” Stein shouts, but just as he starts to panic, she takes a huge bound, and just barely reaches the floor, grabbing it by her fingertips. She pulls herself up entirely onto the floor, then gets up and goes to the lever.

“Well?” Stein calls to her. “Can you extend the bridges?”

“Not yet!” She calls back. “There’s a puzzle here, too. It says--uh--

“ _In 20th century style, answer what we ask:_

 _“how would you describe this task_?”

“That makes no sense!” Stein says, bemused. “What’s that supposed to mean? 20th century style…does that mean slang? I don’t think I’ve _ever_ known slang.”

“You know more than me, Professor,” Amaya says.

Stein shakes his head. “Perhaps Jefferson’s approach was the right one,” he mutters. “Horrendous?’ ‘Terrifying?’ ‘Lame-o?’ Does anyone actually say that?”

O!Len, still scowling a little, sarcastically says, “It rocked?”

Mick glances at Len and wrinkles his nose at the pun. “Seriously?” he says skeptically. “‘It rocked?’”

Amaya snaps her fingers. “That’d be in keeping with the earlier style of clues. Okay: it _rocked_.”

The box falls away, Amaya pulls the lever, and the bridges unfold.

“That,” Stein says, “is the _stupidest_ –“

 

**CUT to: Team Legion.**

“-possible way to answer that question,” Darhk is saying, scowling and looking at L!Len, who is back on the original side with Eobard, in disgust. “What sort of puerile mind do you even have that gets you that?”

“One that gets results,” L!Len drawls. “Worked, didn’t it? I’m certainly doing better than either of you are.”

“Given this era, I’m not sure that’s a compliment,” Eobard snipes.

“Well, maybe I should sit the next one out,” L!Len snipes back. “Since you’re the expert on this period. Home ground for you, ain’t it?”

“Oh, just extend the stupid bridges already, Damien,” Eobard snaps at Darhk.

 

**CUT to: the ex-hostages.**

On the street, Sara, Lily, Jax, Ray, Rip, and Queen Bee are surrounded by weirdly dressed passersby, and the walls of all the stores are moving advertisements.

“Well, at least we made it to the shopping district,” Sara says.

“Yeah, pity that _none of the stores are real_ ,” Jax says, pushing lightly on a door which is clearly fake.

“There wasn’t any need for in person stores once holofilm became popular,” Rip says. “Since everything could be delivered to you directly, people would just send their holograms out to be seen.”

“At least there’s a directory?” Ray says, examining a metal circle. He passes a hand over it and a holographic map unfolds.

A face appears, and a calm voice says, “My name is Gerolf, and I am the official city AI. How may I help you?”

“Great work, Ray,” Sara says. “Gerolf, I want you to find--”

“I’m sorry,” Gerolf says pleasantly, “Please repeat your request in searchable terms.”

Sara frowns and says, “Gerolf, show me how to get to--”

Gerolf repeats, “I’m sorry, please repeat your request in searchable terms.”

Beginning to get irritated, Sara says, “Look, I want directions to--”

“My name is Gerolf, and I am the official city AI. How may I help you?”

“I really, really hate the future,” Jax says.

“Let me try,” Queen Bee says imperiously. “Gerolf, find us –”

“I’m sorry,” Gerolf says. “Please repeat your request in searchable terms.”

The Legends and Queen Bee all groan.

“My name is Gerolf,” the AI begins again.

“Time Travel TV storage facility,” Rip snaps before anything else.

“Search query accepted!” Gerolf chirps. “Running now.”

Rip looks pained. “I forgot how primitive the city AIs were during this period,” he says. “Nothing like Gideon. Budgetary concerns, I think –”

He is interrupted by a pop-up ad of a cartoonish lightning bolt zooming along, accompanied by the old Flash TV musical intro. “If you liked-- _Time Traveler TV, storage facility_ \--why don’t you try coming to _the Flash Museum_ ? Buy tickets now, and you’ll be there in in a _flash_!”

“The Flash Museum?” Jax says, grinning.

“Okay, I’m tempted,” Sara says. “ _Really_ tempted. But getting out of this place is more important.” She looks regretful, as do the others. Queen Bee just looks bored.

“I just hope the others are doing better than we are,” Ray says with a sigh.

 

**CUT to: Team Legends.**

Mick, Stein, and Amaya delicately and very slowly doing the chicken dance in unison to a slowed-down zen-like version of the song. O!Len stands on the sidelines. Stein says through gritted teeth, “This. Is. Stupid.” The door slides open with a ping that indicates a point.

 

**CUT to: the ex-hostages, walking into a dark warehouse.**

Ray is lagging behind to look at the miscellaneous objects on the dimly-lit shelves, and Queen Bee is walking slowly and in total disinterest.

“Well, this is creepy,” Lily comments.

“Hey, are those the missing da Vinci manuscripts?” Ray says excitedly. “And the final panels of the Bayeux tapestry? And--”

“Who cares? All _I_ need are the missing ship parts, so I can _leave_.” Queen Bee shoots back.

“Hurry up, you two,” Sara calls from ahead. Queen Bee folds her arms and walks faster.

Ray continues, “I just can’t believe all this is rotting in a warehouse just to get contestants for a _game show_.”

Jax calls back to him, “The future sure is weird.”

Silhouettes move behind them, unnoticed.

 

**CUT to: Team Legion.**

The Legion faces a sign saying:

“ _THIS TASK WE NOW GIVE WILL MAKE YOU THINK FOR A MINUTE:_

 _WHAT STARTS AND ENDS WITH AN E, WITH ONLY ONE LETTER IN IT?_ ”

“Well?” Darhk says to L!Len. “What’s the terrible joke this time?”

L!Len crosses his arms. “I dunno. Not really getting the feeling my contributions are wanted here.”

“For the love of – the sooner we answer, the sooner we get _out of here_ ,” Eobard snaps.

L!Len rolls his eyes. “Lemme see--an envelope.”

The wall slides open with a ‘ding!’

“Spear of Destiny, here we come,” Darhk says smugly.

 

**CUT to: Team Legends.**

Mick, Stein, and O!Len watch Amaya climb a rope to a sign on the ceiling. “What’ll they ask you to do next?” O!Len says, sitting near the door. “Find a shrubbery? Cut down the tallest tree in the forest with only a herring?”

Amaya hits the sign with the flat of her hand, and the wall opens with a ‘ding!’

 

**CUT to: the ex-hostages.**

“The parts shouldn’t be too far,” Rip says.

“This is the easiest mission we’ve been on so far,” Ray says cheerfully.

Suddenly, the lights flash on blindingly, and voices yell, “This is the police! Freeze!” Six oddly-dressed people jump out from behind the warehouse rows and seem to encircle the hostages. All have two badges on their shoulders.

“You had to jinx it,” Jax says to Ray with a sigh.

A man in a bright blue-and-white uniform steps forward. “You’re being charged with breaking and entering,” he says briskly. “Not to mention lurking in a _very_ illegal facility filled with goods obtained from unlicensed time travel.”

Sara steps forward. “Who are you people?”

The man looks a little surprised. “Most people call us the ‘Renegades’, but officially? We’re the Reverse-Flash Task Force. An elite team assembled to help fight crime through history by defeating the speedsters that mess with it.”

“We aren’t with the Reverse-Flash, though,” Jax says. “I mean, Queen Bee is, but that’s not why we’re here--”

Someone else, in a white, flame-proof fireman’s uniform, says, “We help out local law enforcement when there isn’t an ongoing speedster crisis.”

“That gun looks familiar,” Ray says, squinting at the weapon in the first Renegade’s hands. “Is – is that the _cold gun_?” He moves a little forward, and towards the shelves. The other Legends’ eyes flicker towards him, then back to the Renegades.

The man looks surprised. “Of course,” he says. “We’re fighting speedsters – who better to use as a guide than the most successful opponents of the Flash?”

Sara looks at them, half-horrified. “So, wait. _You’re_ supposed to be Captain Cold?”

“Commander Cold,” he corrects her. “And my team - Heatstroke, Mirror Monarch, Weather Warlock, Trixster, and Top.”

“ _Heatstroke?_ This is the best day ever,” Jax says gleefully. “Oh, man, wait till I tell Mick.”

Rip asks, “Are you sure you don’t mean Captain Cold, Heatwave, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard--”

“We’re not _actually_ criminals, y’know,” Trixster says. “Speaking of which…” He dangles a pair of futuristic handcuffs, which begin to float in the air and split into several units. “Time to get locked up.”

Trixster points at the hostages and is about to speak when Ray, who had crept up close to him while the others were talking, smashes a vase over his head. Trixster crumples to the floor.

“Not quite yet,” he says proudly.

 

**CUT to: Team Legends.**

“I hate this!” Stein bursts out, frustrated, as they walk through one of the tunnels to the next room. “I thought I was _good_ at labyrinths, but I’m not getting _anything_ right!”

“Now you know how the rest of us feel, Professor,” Mick grunts.

Stein makes a noncommittal sound in return, clearly displeased.

They come to a room with two small, crumbling bridges across a vast chasm. On one of the walls, a view of the hostages in the cage flickers on, and with a _crunch_ , the cage drops down towards the lava, stopping barely above the red-hot surface. Ethelred’s voice comes out of the speakers, and he cheerfully says, “For the rest of the game, we’ll be doing a _time trial_! Only two contestants can go forward! Choose wisely!”

“Okay, Professor,” Amaya says. “Between Mick and me, who do you think should go forward?”

“No,” Stein says.

“What do you mean?” she asks.

“No, that’s – that’s not right. I’ll stay. You two go forward.”

“Professor--” Amaya begins.

“Don’t try to spare my pride,” Stein says stiffly. “We have to look at this objectively-- _logically_ , without being clouded by some useless sense of dignity. Look: we need to get to the spear before the Legion does. Our friends’ lives are at stake--our _world_ is at stake. This is no time for silly posturing, or making out that oneself is more--more _important_ than anyone else. I’ve been doing that for far, _far_ too long. I’m no better, no smarter or more valuable, than any person else among us, and I--I’m sorry if it I made it seem that way. It’s time to admit what is plainly obvious: I can’t do these puzzles. I can’t pass these tests. I can’t--I _can’t save_ my _daughter_. You have to. _Please_.”

Amaya puts a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. “You did pass a test, Stein,” she says softly. “The most important one.”

Stein manages a shaky smile.

As Amaya and Mick turn towards the bridges, Stein shakily adds, “Mr. Rory? Ms. Jiwe?”

They look back.

“Please don’t lose.”

Amaya and Mick, accompanied by a silent O!Len, walk across the bridge, which dissolves behind them, and through a door. Stein watches them disappear, and the light drains from the room. BLACK.

 

**CUT to: Team Legion arguing furiously.**

“You can’t be serious about leaving _me_ behind,” L!Len exclaims, exasperated. “I’m the one who’s been _answering all these questions!_ ”

Darhk shrugs. “Turns out, we just don’t trust you, Cold.”

“See you when we see you,” Eobard quips.

They walk through their doors, leaving them to slam L!Len into blackness--in the same pose as Stein, but with rage written across his face.

 

**CUT to: the final game room.**

From above, we see a square room with a cylindrical room inside. The outer is divided into four sections, each of which is cut off from the others. In each section, there is a heavily locked door to the central cylinder.

The camera spins to each section--Mick and O!Len in one, Eobard in the next, then Darhk, then Amaya, and back to Mick and O!Len.

Mildrithe’s voice announces, “Contestants, you’ve made it this far as a team. Now it’s time to do it on your own! Get to the center of the Labyrinth, and your team will receive the _full Spear of Destiny_!”

Ethelred adds, “Remember, no superpowers, Eobard!”

Montage of each of the contestants attempting to solve a series of puzzles, coming to stop on Mick, who is doing well, but is distracted by his ongoing argument with O!Len.

Mick says, clearly in response to something, “I can’t just _leave_. The team depends on me!”

O!Len is pacing back and forth behind Mick. He snaps, “Well, let them depend on someone else! You should be out for _yourself_ , not for _them_. You’re gonna end up dead, dammit!”

“Shut _up_ ,” Mick says through gritted teeth. “You’ve got no place to talk.”

“I’m the only one who can, Mick,” O!Len says. “You’ve always trusted me to know which way to go. Why don’t you trust me now?”

Mick gets to the last lock, which opens a panel, behind which is yet another sign, saying only:

“ONLY ONE GUESS CAN WIN THE GAME.

TELL US WHAT IS BATMAN’S REAL NAME?”

Mick stares at it. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he says flatly. “That – that _urban legend_ in Gotham? Seriously?”

“This whole game is rigged,” O!Len says. “That’s what you get for trying to do things the honest way.”

Montage of all the other rooms. Everyone is catching up. Amaya is frustratedly tugging at the locks, and Eobard is steadily piling up locks at his feet., Darhk is considering a question.

Back to Mick.

“What’s it gonna take for you to give up on this?” O!Len hisses.

“I need to do this,” Mick snaps back. “You were my partner, so you should know when to get out of my way. Just – just _leave me alone_!”

O!Len looks offended. “Fine,” he says tightly. “Have fun with your impossible question with an answer nobody knows.”

Mick snorts, then frowns. “Wait. That’s right.” He bangs on the sign. “Nobody knows!”

The door opens inward and a winning chime goes off, the walls going down and confetti flying from the air. Amaya, Darhk and Eobard look at him in shock.

Suddenly, there is a _zap_ , and all four contestants disappear in a flash. Their locks clatter to the ground.

 

**CUT to: the stadium.**

Mick, Amaya, Eobard, and Darhk are looking around in confusion. Stein and L!Len are there as well, waiting.

“Congratulations, contestants!” Mildrithe announces. “The Spear of Destiny has been won!”

Ethelred continues, “But it’s not time to go home _just yet_ \--we’ve got another game planned!”

“You need several ship components in order to leave,” Mildrithe continues cheerfully. “To get to them--”

“Freeze! This is the police!” a familiar voice--Commander Cold--calls out.

The hosts spin around, surprise. Commander Cold walks out, followed by his team (Trixster wearing a bandage on his head) and Sara, Lily, Jax, Ray, Rip, and Queen Bee.

“Lily!” Stein shouts, and runs over. “Oh, Lily – you’re okay – my god, I was so worried -”

“I’m fine, Dad,” she says, smiling at his concern.

“The police?” Ethelred splutters. “Why would you come here?”

“Theft,” Commander Cold says. “Kidnapping. Violations of an _unbelievably_ high number of time travelling laws. Sound familiar?”

The hosts look at each other and try to run, only for the Mirror Monarch’s mirrors to abruptly open up under their feet.

“Looks like you made some new friends,” Amaya says, arching her eyebrows at the group and frowning at Queen Bee. “Care to introduce us?”

“You’ll never believe it,” Ray says. “They’re inspired by the villains of the Flash--Mick, this here is _Heatstroke_ , and that one is Commander Cold, and--“

“They named a cop after Snart?” Mick says blankly.

“A cop?” O!Len says, his voice cold and furious. “We end up as costume fodder for _cops_ ? I’d rather die – oh, wait, been there, done that.” He shakes his head. “ _This_ is what you wanna end up as?”

Mick turns away from Len again.

O!Len is clearly hurt from all the rejections. “Fine,” he says. “You know what? Fine. You wanna do this whole hero shtick more than you want to be my partner, Mick? Then you do it on your own.”

He turns and walks off towards the Legion. Mick looks after him, clearly taken aback and also hurt.

Jax: “Mick? Mick, is something wrong?”

 

**SCENE: the bridge of the Waverider.**

Mick is sitting in a corner morosely, throwing a ball in the air, unknowingly mimicking Len doing the same long before, clearly not wanting to talk to anyone. The others are standing around.

“ – no, this is something I need to say,” Stein is saying to Lily. “Aberration or not, you’re my daughter, and I was wrong to keep anything from you. No matter what, I’ll protect you, even from my own stupidity. I--I’ll try to do better.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Lily says, embracing him. “I’ve already forgiven you, okay? You can stop apologizing. And you’re not stupid!”

“Most of the time, no, but sometimes - sometimes I still make mistakes, and mostly that mistake is thinking that because I know a lot means that I know everything. I promise. Going forward, no more secrets, no more dismissiveness,” Stein says seriously. “I’ll respect you as an equal.”

Lily laughs. “You know I’ve actually met you before, right? You won’t be able to resist.”

“No, really! I’m serious!”

“You say that _now_ …”

Stein hugs her. “We’re going to have so much fun travelling through time together!”

Lily says, “No way! I still have a PhD to finish if I’m going to catch up to your four.”

Stein sighs melodramatically.

“I still can’t believe the Renegades gave the Legion back all their spear pieces,” Amaya says, not-so-subtly changing the subject and giving the two their privacy. “It’s a little annoying that all of that was for nothing.”

“Not nothing,” Rip says. “We obtained the last piece of the spear, which _was_ our original intent. And the Legion is in jail, however temporary that may be.”

“Plus, the Renegades made those hosts give us that consolation prize that has Ray jumping around like a schoolkid on a sugar rush,” Sara says, looking amused.

“They had _dwarf star_!” Ray exclaims, looking just as excited as she claimed. “Don’t you understand? This means I can repair my suit! I can be the Atom again!”

“So it wasn’t _so_ bad,” Sara concludes.

“Next time, we should really hit the Flash museum,” Jax says.

Sara puts a hand on Jax’s shoulder. “Jax. I hate to break it to you, but we are _never_ going back there.”

“Why not?” Amaya says. “Those jokes were rather funny. Though – who _is_ this Batman person?”

Everyone looks at each other.

“You know what,” Jax says. “Maybe we should let some things stay mysteries.”

 

**END CREDITS.**


	2. Episode Fanart

see on tumblr [here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/165588396207/art-for-sixteenth-lotrewrite-written-by)

Kickingshoes' tarot card for Episode 14 - they've created a full set of Major Arcana based on the episodes! See more of their art [here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/tagged/our-art)


End file.
